


About Last Night

by PatYourBelly



Series: Come What May [2]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatYourBelly/pseuds/PatYourBelly
Summary: "Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness."Euripides





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's a small oneshot story set in the same universe as "Reckless", but in a not too distant future...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Her vision was a light blur, and her head felt as if it was spinning like a globe. She remembered now: His breath brushing against her neck as he had pressed a soft kiss onto her skin, the sensation of his soft lips against hers, his intoxicating smell, his body's warmth, and the feeling of him inside of her. It wasn’t her first time – but it had been _their_ first time. And it was nothing short of amazing. So amazing that it was better than the adrenaline high she’d get for stealing hopes from other people. But, unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. She had known he would probably be gone in the morning. So she would just treasure every minute she could spend in his arms.

As she had suspected: She was alone when she turned her head to the side, seeing an empty bed beside her. Rolling over, she buried her face in the pillow he had slept on, inhaling deeply. Sighing softly, she pushed herself up and slipped out of bed, knowing she needed to face the day. She wasn’t really sure what to do, but she couldn’t stay in bed all day and smell the sheets.

After putting on sweatpants and a shirt she walked slowly towards the kitchen, contemplating what she wanted for breakfast as an irresistible smell of bacon hit her nostrils. She furrowed her brows, wondering what her mom was doing home so early. She was supposed to be gone for the whole weekend.

As she rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen, her heart skipped a beat. She saw Ty mixing something in the pan in front of him, and wearing only his pants and nothing else.

"Ty – you're still here?" She didn’t want to make it sound like a question, but for a brief moment she wondered if she was hallucinating until he turned around and flashed her his signature smile.

"Yeah," he replied, turning off the flame, and transferred the food onto two plates. "Do you want sausage or bacon? Or both? Both is good."

She slipped on a stool, watching him work in the kitchen as if he knew his way around it. The whole scenario was making a lot of emotions twist and turn inside of her. It felt as if butterflies in her stomach were kick into overdrive.

"If you don't mind me asking ..." she started to say as he put the plate with toast, eggs, bacon and sausage in front of her and settled himself down after pouring both of them a glass of orange juice. "Why _are_  you still here?"

His eyebrows knitted together for a moment as he took a sip of his orange juice before meeting her gaze. "Well…I started thinking about what happened last night and I don’t know what to think of it."

"What do you mean?"

"So, the thing is, we’re friends – close friends, and partners…” he explained, reaching for the peanut butter jar, and butters his toast with a butter knife. “But last night, you asked me to keep you company until you fell asleep and then…we ended up doing a lot _more_ than that."

"I know…” she trailed off, her eyes getting lost in his. “And for what it’s worth…I enjoyed every moment of it"

"Yeah…me too." he replied, his voice low, shooting shivers down her spine.

Tandy then leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. It was a simple, but meaningful kiss.

Tyrone paused and grinned before saying, “What was that for?”

Her lips formed a small smile as she reached for a slice of bacon on her plate and took a bite from it. “It’s just a little thank you for keeping me company – and making breakfast.”


End file.
